The Horror of Picture Day
by crawling sickness
Summary: I always hated picture day


This story might be a bit long.... But oh well. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, thank goodness because if I did, the show would be really...sucky.   
The Horror of Picture Day  
  
"Now class, what did you learn today from Billy's freak accident with the dissection needles?" Ms. Bitters asked the silent class. The class continued being silent. She looked over at Billy. He was standing in front of the class with dissection needles poking out of his nose and ears and sticking above his eyelids and between his pursed lips. Bits of pink and green frog guts dripped down Billy's front from the dissection needles.  
"Well Billy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ms. Bitters gave him a cold glance. Billy forced a smile. "Sit back down at your seat!" she yelled at him.  
"Stupid needle idiot with his dissection needle thingy," he jumped out in front of Billy and pointed an accusing pointy finger at his nose. "You stinking humans! I will destroy your race and soon my suffering will end from having to put up with your endless stupidity!"  
Ms. Bitters slithered through the students like a deadly snake and hovered above Zim. "Zim, go back to your seat!" she growled at him.  
"I will be silenced for now, but soon I will-" Ms. Bitters growled and bared her teeth to Zim. He immediately sat down at his desk.  
"Ok, tomorrow is picture day, class. So dress up pretty so your parents will be happy." The school bell rang signaling that another school day has ended. The students left the classroom except for Zim, Ms. Bitters, and Dib.  
"Picture day? What is this day you speak of? Will I get hurt?"  
"No Zim, it's a day where they use this harmful device to capture you soul and analyze it because you're an alien! And soon everyone will discover that I'm not crazy and that you're.... An alien! So yeah, there might be some pain involved," Dib walked out of the classroom and left Zim all alone with Ms. Bitters. He quickly followed Dib.  
  
"Gir!" Zim called out. He was back at his base.  
"Yes master," Gir's eyes glowed red. His metal claw shot out to his forehead in a salute.  
"Gir! Help me prepare for this picture day at that wretched school."  
"Oh yay! I'm making the cupcakes!"  
"No Gir, it's not a festive celebration."  
"Oh. Then what is picture day?" he sat down on the floor and started to color a picture.  
"I.... don't know. They'll take my picture with that harmful device idiot Dib speaks of and it will see past my human disguise and reveal that I'm not human and expose me with the photograph they've captured to this stinking, revolting planet! Then soon they will hunt me down like a psycho zerkeen banku and start to cut me open and poke at my insides with needles under that blinding light and hold me in a tank of bubbling water to preserve my body for later research!"  
Zim breathed heavily and started to wheeze.  
"Yay! I like picture day!" Gir's eyes turned to an aqua color. He popped a blue crayon in his mouth.  
"No Gir, picture day is a bad thing."  
"Oh." Gir went back to color his picture and started to hum an uplifting tune.  
  
The next day at the skool in Ms. Bitter's classroom, the students try to look their best for their school pictures. Zim was seated at his desk, chattering nervously. His left eye started to twitch and his claws gripped the edge of the desk.  
Dib walked over to Zim. "Are you prepared for doom, Zim?" an evil grin spread across Dib's face.  
"Doom? What doom?! I have nothing to fear from this picture day," Zim spat out the words in Dibs face. He tried to hold still but failed and continued to chatter.   
"Ok class, line up in an alphabetical order to take you picture," Ms. Bitters ordered the anxious class. "Zim, you will be last in line."  
"Ahh! You cannot make me go! I will not!" Zim screamed. He stretched his arms out in front of him and clawed at the air robotically.  
"You have no choice, Zim. You're going to get your picture taken," Ms. Bitters growled. She pressed a button beneath the edge of her desk. Seconds later two men wearing white armored suits broke the door down and pushed past the line of children.  
"There he is! Get him!" one of the men yelled to the other, pointing at Zim. The other man marched up to Zim and grabbed his neck and the other slapped on a strait jacket and tied it around him tightly and securely. Zim started to scream hysterically.  
  
"Ok son, smile for the camera!" the man behind the camera held up a small squeaky octopus toy. He activated the camera and white blinding light flashed out.  
"My eyes! I'm blind! Ahh!" the little boy screamed in pain.  
"Next!" the man called out.  
"Eeh! Ahh! Unhand me you filthy human!" Zim struggled to brake free from the "white coats" strong hold. He heard a little girl scream in the background.  
"Ahh!" Zim cried.  
The line became shorter and soon Zim was next for his picture to be taken. He kept squirming in his strait jacket. The white coats picked him up and threw him on the seat and stepped away from the camera's view. Zim wiggled in his seat and fell off. He immediately hopped back on.  
"I can't take a picture of this! Take it off! It's way too unfashionable!" the bald, aging photographer said. The white coats came to take the strait jacket off Zim. He tried to bite the man's hand.  
"Ahh! He bit me!" the man screamed. He started to hop up and down and swing his arms around franticly. He stepped on the other man's foot.  
"Ok, smile for the camera, sweetie!" said the photographer. He activated the camera. One of the men flung his arm out and accidentally smacked Zim on the head making his left eye's contact fall out, exposing his red, glowing, unearthly eye.  
The flash of the bright light came spraying our from the camera.  
"Ahh! My eyes!" Zim hollered. The photograph slowly came out of the right end of the camera. The photographer took it and held it up to the light to see it better.  
"Eww...I suggest you get re-takes, honey," he said disgustedly.  
In the picture, it had the two men in white armored suits. One held their foot up and the other had his arms stretched out. It also showed Zim with his black wig tilted on his head with an antennae sticking out and one of his contacts dangling from his large, red, left eye. 


End file.
